Remnants of her
by Carmelee
Summary: I hate me, no – I hate Cat. I hate her, my parents hate her, my teachers hate her, my friends hate her ditzy ass. Dumb. Cat. Dumb. Stupid. I hate Cat, I hate her, so dumb, so naïve. Which is why I, Caterina is where she is now. Mentally and Physically Fucked up. Forever. And Ever. (Warning: Rape / Abuse involved)
1. Chapter 1: Twisted

I'm out of breath.

 _Pant, pant, pant…._

I'm running.

 _*Crack* I hear the twigs snap under my feet…_

I'm freaking out, I'm crying, I'm sobbing, I'm a wreck, I'm reaching out for help, but the more I reach the help I seek sprints out of reach.

I'm freaking out, I'm crying, I'm sobbing, I'm a wreck, but all of my screams stay on the inside.

I'm freaking out, I'm crying, I'm sobbing, I'm a wreck, I'm running, but he comes closer the faster I run. No matter how fast I go he is always right there, so close. He's advancing on me.

Oh no.

I feel him on me.

Shit.

His skin, his touch, his breath, his force.

Him.

I twist, I turn. But I'm not strong enough, just like everyone thinks. I'm weak, and their right.

Oh shit, I'm too caught up in my thoughts, here he comes again.

But he's so close, the faster he runs the slower I go.

Oh shit- he caught up.

I feel his breath as I feel his shadow creep over me.

I feel his hands on my wrist.

I feel his strength, his force.

I feel...

Him.

 ** _*DING*_**

I jolt awake at the sound of a notification from _THE SLAP._

I'm conscious like that now.

I'm hot, sweaty and on the verge of tears.

Then it starts.

It starts with a quiver of my lips, and a tear falling from one of my eyes.

Then I freak.

I freak out.

I cry.

I scream.

I sob.

Yet so silent.

I'm sad, lonely, scared, afraid.

Who would believe me?

No one believes half of the shit that pours out of my mouth. They pretend to listen, but it's all fake. They treat me like a child. They treat me like I'm emotionless. They treat me like I'm stupid. Like an animal. They neglect me….

I sob some more. I pour my eyes out, there's a lot more where that came from.

It's 4AM, I have to get up soon, but I can't go back to sleep.

I'm paranoid like that.

I do the best thing I can to sooth myself which is shower, the best I can do in a fruitless attempt to get his feel off my skin.

Wash him away.

It never works.

I'm balling. I'm screaming. I'm crying.

Yet so silent.

I was just showering, but somehow I've managed to curl up in a ball and cry in the shower.

I thought I saw him.

I thought I felt his touch.

After what feels like after forever, I get up, turn the shower off and dry off.

But only because the water began to get cold.

I throw my hair into a wet bun until it dries and go to my closet to find something to wear.

Eww.

Pink everywhere.

It's too happy.

It's too bright.

It's too Cat.

It's too stupid.

I pick out the best I can, which are tights, a Victoria secret shirt and hoodie, and sport it with some UGGS. Something more casual.

I view myself in the mirror. It's not very Cat. Where's her dress? Where's her smile?

So I put on some jeans and change into a vintage pink colored shirt (long sleeve) but keep my boots on.

Better? I don't care, do I? Why do I? Tori, Jade, Robbie, Andre, Beck and even Rex don't care about what I think about their clothes when they put them on.

I go back to my hair. It's still damp, so I just leave it out. Oh well.

I stare at my Phone, it's 6AM.

I still have time.

I look back at the mirror.

It doesn't look like the Cat everyone knows, and I used to.

I cry again.

I'm losing myself.

Oh never mind I already did.

I don't know how long I sob before I hear a knock on the bathroom door.

"Cat?"

My dumb ass mom.

I try to make myself sound like I haven't been crying as much as possible before I answer.

"Yeah?"

"Are you up?"

"Yea" (for a real long time FYI mom)

"Ok, well hurry up its 8AM"

Oh shit School starts in 30 minutes.

I wipe my face and dart out the bathroom.

Only how will I get to school.

Dumb. Cat. Dumb. Stupid. I hate Cat, I hate her, so dumb, so naïve. Which is why I, Caterina is where she is now. Mentally and Physically Fucked up. Forever.

And Ever.


	2. Chapter 2: Odd

**_*I DONT OWN THIS SHOW AND THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC EVER SO IGNORE MY WRITING IF SOMETHINGS OFF THANKS_**

 ** _Tori's POV:_**

* * *

My first period is way to odd when you add all the factors in the room together. Starting with my teacher. He sports everything a teacher shouldn't, contains a humongous bald spot, is always drinking coconut milk and always says things that makes me consider if he gets high on his breaks. The best thing about him is that he never gives homework, he's a great acting teacher, his appearance just says other. But don't judge a book bye it's cover. There are also these weird people in my class who never speak nor act it's only me and my friends that do, another good thing about my first period- all my friends are in there. Beck, Andre, perhaps Rex, Robbie and….Jade? Our relationship is confusing. And the innocent Cat…. speaking over her, it's 8:55AM where is she?

 ***CREAK***

The door opens and my favorite Red Head walks in. She takes her usual spot next to me and sits down quietly. She looks tired, out of breath and a little scared. I've been worrying about her lately, she doesn't seem like her usual self, bright and bubbly. I can't remember the last time I've seen her in a dress or tutu…

I lean over to ask her if she's ok when our teacher comes in through the window. He's odd like that.

"Good morning Class! I hope everyone had a good weekend! To start Monday off I'll let some of you share while I take attendance! Ok, someone Go!"

Silence.

"Ok! Let's get in to our lesson! Can I get a whoop?!"

Silence.

"Ok! So today we will be faking it! Yes, pun intented from the show if I-do-say-so-myself! Agh, two puns from MTV and Jay Z!"

Silence.

"OK, so today we need to work on our double emotions for acting….. give me Sinjin, Beck and Tor-"

"Ugh Sikowitz?" Beck interrupts

"What?"

"Sinjin's not in this class"

"Sinjin, boy what are you doing in here?!" Sikowitz exclaims.

"I was just seeing if it was true about your hair shedding's being around here." Sinjin says scanning the floor, plastic bag in hand.

Sikowitz picks up a broom from the corner and hits Sinjin, "Boy, Shoo!" He yells, he beats Sinjin out of the room with the broom until Sinjin is out of sight, he closes the door, locks it and huffs.

Usually Cat would have probably laugh her butt off at that scene, but Cat hasn't been very usual lately….

"Anyway class, as I was saying….GIVE ME JADE, BECK AND TORI PLEASE ALL BE IN THIS CLASS"

Jade, I and Beck slowly make our way to the stage.

"Now in this scene Beck, you and Tori will be faking it. Two constant emotions at once! Beck who is Jamie is dating Jade who is Courtney whom are friends with Tori who is Sydney also dating Beck / Jamie."

"Really? Jamie?" Beck asks.

"Oh hush up pretty boii…." Sikowitzs laughs.

After class, I catch up to Cat. She's usually loud in Sikowitz class since he allows her to be, but she wasn't. She hasn't been and that worries me, she's extremely silent but is giving off this loud protest at the same time.

"Hey Cat" I say as I lean against her locker. "Hey" she says, really low. Almost a whisper. "You free this period, we could go to the library?" I ask, "No, I have art" she grabs her box which contains her art supplies and walks off.

What happened to her. This is not ok. I have to find out.

I catch up to her "Hey Cat" I say walking up to her, "You just said that like a minute ago" she replies, geez. "You wanna hang at lunch…sit at the same table..?" I ask. "We always do" she answers. "No…umm well, I meant like we could hang, just me and you at the black box or something…." "I'll see" and with that she storms off.

Maybe it's that special time of the month? Did someone tell her Unicorns and fairies don't exist? Did she find out you really can't walk on a rainbow? Did she find out there's no Lepricon nor pot of gold at the end?

At lunch I take my usual seat next to Andre, who's next to Robbie/Rex, who's next to Jade who next to Beck who sits on the end. Cat isn't here.

"Where's that perky red head?" says Rex out of nowhere. "Rex!" Robbie exclaims, giving Rex a nudge. "Your puppet actually has a point, Cat hasn't really been around lately" says Andre, "He's not a puppet" Robbie mumbles.

"She's been acting awfully strange lately, even stranger than usual. I haven't heard a story about her brother in only god-knows-how-long….but I could get use to it" says Jade, shrugging.

"Well, I did tell her to meet me at the black box….speaking of which, I'd better go" I speed off to the black box.

I see her sitting there, in the corner.

Crying. She's crying.

I rush over to her and lightly shake her shoulders, "Cat? Cat? Are you ok? What's wrong? Speak to me…."

She's silent, except for her tiny breaths- which also come to a stop.

She lifts her head up but turns her back on me as she wipes her face.

"Cat…are you ok?" I put my hand on shoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH ME" She jolts up and smacks my hand away.

What's wrong with her? Cat's the most touchy-feeling person I know. She finally turns around.

"Sorry…"

"That's ok, um, yeah…. it's fine"

She nods, then sniffs.

"What's wrong?"

She stares deep in to my eyes as if she's calling for help, as if she just wants to sit here and tell me everything. As if she wants to tell me….. the truth.

"Well ugh..um…" her eyes scan the floor as if she's searching for a lie.

"Cat…."

"This morning my dad told me to stop acting like such a child….and it just, hurt my feelings….." she says, she almost says it like a question. Yep, she lying. But I don't push her.

"Ok….um, well you know Cat it's not just today you've been acting strange….you know."

"Yeah…I just, I don't know… She starts crying again.

"Cat?"

"Yeah?" I hear through her sniffs.

"You, ugh, wanna stay at my place tonight?"

She shrugs.

"Come on, it will be good for you and me. And then we….we can talk"

"No, I can't. I have work to do" -more sobs.

"So do I, we can work together"

"No thanks" she wipes her face and gets up to leave.

"Wait!" I grab her wrist, a look of panic and fear appears on her face so I quickly let go.

"yeah?.." she sniffs.

"Your dad doesn't verbally abuse you, does he?" Oh shit.

"Umm…well…no. He's just…tired of me being so looney. But…." She loses focus for a quick minute. "….It's not him. I….well…ugh, its hard to explain….just…" She runs out of words. So she runs to.

(Well she didn't run, she walked out the black box)


	3. Chapter 3: Childish

**_Cat's Pov:_**

I'm a slut.

I'm a whore.

I'm a hoe.

I'm a dumbass.

Now I'm a bitch. Tori was just trying to help, but I completely shut her out. I pushed her away, just because I'm hurting doesn't mean I have to hurt her as too. Ugh, life.

When I get in the door, I feel better. I feel great because my parents nor my brother is home. It's just me, just looney Cat.

The weekend is over, I don't have to see my dad until Friday or Saturday – if he comes. I go upstairs quietly, I'm home alone, but I hate noise. I hate making noise, because what if I'm so loud I don't hear him creeping up on me and…

I SCREAM.

I turn around but nothings there. I'm too wrapped up in my thoughts.

I close my room door and lock it. I hate it in here, so dumb, so bright, it looks like a unicorn barfed in here. My room is everything I'm not. Bright and happy.

I go through my closet. Where is it, Jesus – I lose this thing to much. Where is it, I'm about to go crazy when I remember it's under my pillow. I rush over to my bed and toss my pillow to the side.

Nothing makes me happier than my favorite piece of metal.

I go into the bathroom, and roll up my sleeve. Revealing a bunch of other old marks, some from him, some from me, some from this blade.

I do this to myself until my mother comes home, whenever that is.

I'm doing homework on my bed when I hear the front door open, "Cat! Honey you home?!"

My mom. Ugh.

I quickly rush down the stairs. "I'm here" "Good, go outside and help with these got damn bags" ugh she's grumpy, she probably just got off the phone with my father. They've been arguing a lot lately, about me, being me.

After I help her with the groceries, I go to dart back upstairs but she grabs my wrist. "Honey….Cat…we need to talk _," Ugh, I already know what its about._ "Your father wanted me to talk to you…about you" she takes a puff of her cigarette. "ok..." I back away from her.

"He's…I…We're concerned about you…and your mentality" _here we go again._ "Honey, well…your 16 and a half and you just don't act like it. The way you dress, the things you say, your hair…your fucking laugh. _Hehe_. Your like a… child. I don't see how you have friends acting like that, you're just…fucking abnormal. I can't even have a conversation with you without you drifting off or saying something...random." _Thanks mom._ "Don't take it personally…were just concerned. I mean…it's about time you act your age."

 _I only act this way because you make me sad._

"We think you need to mature, woman up, grow up"

 _I've experienced shit you can only dream of._

"I don't know why you're like this."

 _You and dad made me._

"I mean; we can't have another one of your brothers around here"

 _So I don't matter?_

"His medical bills are already so can't have you add fuel to the fire"

 _So this is about money now?_

"Caterina Valentine, do you hear me?"

 _Do I?_

I drift off for a minute until I'm knocked back in to reality by a sudden jolt of pain to the face, my cheek to be specific.

"CATERINA HANNAH VALENTINE THIS IS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT ALWAYS DRIFTING OFF IN TO OUTER FUCKING SPACE!"

I stay silent.

"ANSWER ME!"

Then I just ball, I cry, I sob. I get up and go upstairs to my room. I hate me, no – I hate Cat. I hate her, my parents hate her, my teachers hate her, my friends hate her ditzy ass. I wipe my face as much as possible, but I can't stop crying. I hate my parents, and they hate me.

I ball, I cry, I sob, as I try and do my homework. I hate myself so much. I'm fat, stupid, dumb, ditzy, delusional, crazy, mental and every other word in the book.

I cry, I cry so much I don't even think I finished my homework…and somehow I just fall asleep.

I wake up crying

I'm wake up sobbing, I wake up balling. I look at my phone, its 4AM. Here we go again. I decide to shower, and start another horrible day again.

I walk to school today, my parents think I'm fat so it would probably help me lose some of my fat. It's 7:30AM, I have a whole hour to kill. I don't know why I'm up and out the door so early. I guess I just needed to get away, and get some fresh air.

 _ **Becks Pov:**_

"She's not doing anything for me!" I shout at my girlfriend, Jade West. She's been arguing with me about my new neighbor who's a cheerleader….and volunteered to watch my siblings (yes I have those). "Jade, I don't ev-" _*Click*_ She hung up on me. Ugh. I run my fingers through my hair and sign as I come to a red light. Jade's so stressful at times….

After five more minutes of driving I see a familiar red head walking, she looks sad, tired and scared. It's Cat. I pull over next to me, she ignores me…or just doesn't see me. "Hey Cat!" Her head turns, she looks like she's been crying. "ugh…hey, Beck…."

"Where are you headed?"

"School, duh"

"….and your walking?"

"well…..Ididn'thavearideandIalsowantedsomefreshairsoummyeah…"

"Ok…just hop in Cat"

"kk…"

She hops in the passenger seat. Hmmm….her cheek looks a little red….

"thanks Beck"

"Don't mention it"

As soon as I pulled in to the school parking lot, Cat quickly hopped out the car and went inside as if being alone with me in my car was the most award thing she had ever done. She's strange now, well not strange…but sad. She always has this look in her eyes as if she's pleading for help, but no one will help her, hmm…..

"Cat!" I catch up to her by her locker, "Yeah Beck?"

"I need to talk to you"

"Ok, go"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Hmm?"

"I mean, why are you soo….so sad?"

"Am not"

"Lies"

"Beck"

"Cat"

"I'll see you in class." She walks away,

I don't stop her.

After Sikowitz, I walk closely behind Cat to her art class, or _our_ art class – I'm in there too. I plant my usual spot next to her.

"Ok class, today we'll be drawing anything! You can paint, doodle, draw, sketch, shoot even use coal! Whatever satisfies you. Your only task? Tie it to an emotion, when I view your artwork, I don't want to say…"What does this mean?" Let it stand out, let it be sad, moody, happy, angry….just make it speak. After you go with the flow, choose a topic. It can be suicide, rape, happiness, bipolar, gay….anything, just let it speak. _LET IT SHINE_."

Cat heads to work right away, I was hoping she would do something happy but I'm wrong, I see her gathering black, white and gray paints.

"What are you doing Cat?" I ask.

"Something I can relate to" she mumbles angrily... and with that she puts her earphones in and sets to work.

This will be interesting…


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets

Tori's Pov:

"Come on Trina! Were goanna be late!" ugh, my sister Trina, she takes forever to do anything. "Shut up Tori! Beauty takes time! I mean, if you looked like me you would understand." She flings her hair. "Anyway come on, your goanna make us late." Ugh, she'll never take the blame.

When we get to the car, I go to sit in the front but Trina puts her purse in the passenger seat.

"Trina – what are you doing?"

"Just hop in the back."

"Wh-"

"You want a ride don't you?"

"Ugh"

I hope in the back, Jesus I need a drivers license.

Trina begans to drive to the Karoke Dokie, we all agreed to spend our Friday night there and well, Trina just invited herself. Cat agreed to come to, which will be great for her. We agreed to be there at 9, but of course Trina being Trina and traffic being traffic, we didn't arrive until 9:30.

"Tor!" Andre waves me over to where there sitting. "Hey, about time ya'll got here, we've been waiting to hit the stage!" "Cool, sounds great." "But, lets order first" Trina interrupts. "So, where's Cat?" I ask "I dunno, she said she was coming but so far she's been a no show." Says Beck. "Huh, I'll text her."

 ** _Hey cat where are you? 9:40PM_**

 ** _A_** fter I send the text and go back to laughing with the gang, to bad Cat's missing out on a night like this. I can't really focus without her here, it just…. we're not complete if Andre, Beck, Jade, Robbie, I – Tori, and Cat aren't all together. Everyone's having a great time but I know on the inside we all are worried about Cat, she's been so down, so depressed and she always hangs out with us on the weekends. It's almost a tradition for us.

 ** _Sorry, I was on the way – but something popped up with my brother_** ** _L_** ** _have fun for me :] 10:00PM_**

After I read the text I feel a tad better, at least she was goanna come. But I stop mopping and do what she says, have fun. We all began to have such a good time, that even Jade asks to do a song with _me_.

We walked up on the stage and chose song #4, which telephone by Lady gaga ft Beyonce.

 _"Hit it!"_

 ** _Cats pov:_**

 ** _Sorry, I was on the way – but something popped up with my brother have fun for me :] 10:00PM_**

I look down at the text I just sent Tori, ugh I'm such a lie. Well, I hope she's having fun. Meanwhile here I am, not even close to my brother.

The car stops. We're right outside of his house. "Get out, puddin" he says, I roll my eyes "Don't call me that" "Just get out the car" I'm in no rush but I get out anyway, ugh I hate this more than anything. We walk in to his house, and my legs feel like jelly. I wanna run but I can't, why do I keep coming here? Why do I trap myself?

He grabs my wrist and leads me up the stairs. We enter the same room as every other time, and he sets me down on the bed. _Its to late to escape_. He locks the door _. Oh shit, no chances now_. He cuts the lights out, pushes me back on the bed and crawls on top of me. Before I know it, I feel his lips lock on to mine.

I feel his breath, and his moans. I can smell his breathe too, he's clearly been drinking. His hands glide on to my stomach, as he slowly unbuttons my shirt, he kisses my stomach and kisses higher with each button he undoes. He reaches my chest and begins to lick me, he moves from my chest to my neck. He glides his hands up grabbing my wrist and puts all his weight on top of me.

"Sit up" he pants. I do as he says.

"Take your shirt off"

I do as he says.

"Take your pants off"

I do as he says.

He gets up and takes his pants off, he's in nothing but underwear now. He sits on the foot of the bed and taps his already hard friend. "You know what to do kitty" he says.

 ** _. . ._**

I get on my knees in front of him and pull his….well you know, out.

"Fix your face" he says, "This will woman you up."

 ** _Tori pov:_**

I don't even remember last night. All I know is we had a good ass time.

 ** _*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*_**

Ugh, I check my phone. It's 9AM, who on earth is up so early on a Saturday? And coming to my house? I groan and sling myself off the couch and slump over to the door.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*

"I'M COMING!" I yell, "Mom, dad you weren't supposed to be back un-" I instantly stop talking because when I open the door there is an unexpected Cat Valentine standing there.

"...till Monday…." I finish.

"Umm, hey Tori…can I come in?"

"Ugh, yeah" I greet her, as she steps inside.

"You….you ok?"

"Umm….I guess, I just, needed somewhere to stay…"

"Something wrong?"

"Just my parents again…I just, needed a break…" she loses focus.

"Oh, ok cool…just make yourself at home."

She sits down on the couch and I examine her, there's a cut on her lip, what looks like a bruise on her cheek and…is that dried blood on her pants?

"Cat" "Yeah?" she answers still starring at the ground. "We need to talk"

"About?"

"About everything, about you"

"umm…."

"First of all, what's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?! Don't lie to me, look at you. Bruised, cut, and what looks like dried blood on your pants"

She gulps.

"Tor-T-T-Tori.." she trembles, she's about to break.

"Yes Cat?"

"I need to tell you something."

"Go for it"

"But, you have to promise me you won't tell **_anyone_** "


	5. ATTENTION

HEY GUYS, THANKS IF YOU READ SO FAR.

PLZ READ AND **REVIEW!**

 **AND SHOULD I MAKE THIS A BAT (BECK AND CAT) OR CORI (CAT AND TORI) STORY?**

LET ME KNOW!

 **I CAN'T UPDATE THS FANFIC TILL YOU DO!**


	6. Cori

**HEY GUYS THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! YOU GUYS LEANED TOWARDS CORI MORE 2 : 1 SO IT WILL BE A CORI STORY. BUT MAYBE I'LL WRITE A BAT STORY ONE OF THESE DAYS BECAUSE BAT IS ONE OF MY FAV PAIRINGS.**


	7. Chapter 5: Don't cry over spilled tea

**_Tori's Pov:_**

I didn't know how to feel looking at Cat, she looked frightened, scared, hurt and well…just looked like she needed help.

I sat down next to her, "Sure, sure go ahead." My voice was shaky, how was I supposed to help her when I sound as scared as she was? "I, umm…I…look, I'm sorry I've been acting like such a bitch lately" She said. Huh? Whu? A what? Did she just curse? "No, no it's fine" my voice was still shaking. "No, its **_not_** fine. You know, I just…I haven't been a really good friend lately. I'm just..." She drifted off. "Just what?" I ask trying to get her attention, "Oh, I'm just…not happy." ( ** _Huh, what?!_** ) "…and I'm just having a lot of family issues." "Oh, yeah…it-it happens. I have a ton of family issues" "No you don't, I mean I'm not trying to be rude but…your family's fine. Your parents are still married, you live in a great house, your sister might be annoying but she's still here and not all mental and locked away like my brother. You should try and talk to her, you know?" oh shit. She's right, and since when did she get so serious? "Yeah, so…you made a comment about my parents being together, did…did yours divorce?" I ask. "Yea" She says. "Oh, Cat, I-I'm sorry" "No, its ok, I don't care that they divorced, all they did was argue. It's _why_ they divorced." "Why? Did he cheat?" "No, they divorced because of me." "Aww, Cat don't blame yourself." "I'm not blaming myself, its just the truth. My dad said so himself. He hates me, and how childish I am and I guess me on top of my mom and my mental brother he just left." "Don't say…I mean, I bet it was just his emotions." (How can I be so sure?) "That's not true, he does hate me. He told me that to my face. I mean…I know I'm childish but I only act this way because I'm sad all of the time and I just…" her lips started to quiver. "No, don't cry! Everything will be fine." Ugh, I'm such a lie. Her eyes started to water, "Nuh-ugh, he hates me so much he doesn't even come see on the weekends anymore, he just goes to visit my brother to avoid me." And…she started crying. I didn't know what to do, I was tired, in shock and felt guilty, so I just put my hand on her shoulder. Great move Tori.

"Don't cry, he's…just stressed I'm sure, it's probably just stress." How many times have I said that? "I doubt it, he just hates me. My mom hates me to" her muffled voice spoke; her face was buried in the couch pillow "She hates how looney I am." "You're not looney." "I've just…I'm just so sick of pretending to be happy, I just _want_ to be happy. I mean I've acted like such a goof for so long, would my friends even like my even I wasn't?" She cried. "Of course, they would totally understand if they knew about this." "That's the thing, I don't _want_ them to. In fact, I don't even know why I came here." She said about to get up, but I stop her. "Because, you…you needed comfort. Why don't you clean yourself up?" "I guess, I feel horrible."

I walked up stairs and let her borrow – freshly washed of course – a towel, rag, and some PJs. I sat in my bed and thought about what Cat told me. Why me? I guess it would be awkward talking to the guys about it, and Jade is too harsh for comfort, and she doesn't have a sister or a regular sibling so I guess it makes since. But me? I'm just so…so plain. I don't think I'd find comfort in myself.

Cat came back into my room and sat down next to me. "Sorry for bothering you" "Me? What? No, I'm…I'm ugh, glad you came. Plus I'm the one who started the whole thing by asking you those questions." "That's ok, I'm glad someone was concerned. Not that I want the attention." "I understand. Why don't we rest?" "Yea, sounds nice, I've been up like…all night." "Really? Why?" "Just couldn't sleep." "Oh, mhm." She laid down next me, but she turned her back. Weird. She's usually cuddles up to me during our sleepovers in the past, but, I guess that's the past.

I watched her breathe as she slept when I realized…the stuff she told me about her parents had nothing to do with the blood on her clothes.

I don't know how long I've been sleep until I wake up again. Oh well, it was a nice nap. I wonder what time it is, from the sunlight creeping into the room, I'm guessing it's still daytime. I turn over, Cats still in my bed, still spaced from me and on her back. Wait. Cat? Huh? Oh yeah, she stopped by earlier this morning. She said something about her parents divorcing? Oh yea, over her and how her dad hates her…

How long has this been going on? How long has she been so insecure? How long has she been depressed? How long have her parents been ignoring her? How long has her dad been hating her? How could he? I mean Cat…she's perfect. Beautiful skin, eyes, voice, her lips, her everything. She kind and smart. Everything about her is so perfect, to bad her and parents don't see that. I mean look at her, her chest and how their perfectly moving up and down and…WHAT.

Did I just think that? No, not me. Not Tori Vega. My drink must have been spiked last night or something. I would never think of Cat like that. She's one of my best friends, I'm one of hers, that's why she came to me for comfort. I mean, and like, Robbie like's Cat so…Robbie, ugh. He doesn't deserve her, wait why am I thinking like that, their not even together…I…..

 ** _*KNOCK**KNOCK**KNOCK*_**

I jump. "TORI!" Ugh Trina, she's so annoying…."WHAT TRINA?!" "ITS TIME TO GET UP!" "Ugh, WHY DOES IT MATTER TO YOU IF I'M SLEEP?!" "IT DOESN'T, NOW I'M GOING TO THE MALL." What? I can't stand her sometimes. I get out the bed and open the window. Agh, fresh air. I hear Trina's car pull out the driveway, thank god. What time is it? I walk over to my night stand and take my phone off the charger, ugh, it's 2:30 in the afternoon. Should I wake Cat? No she said she was up all night.

I guess I'll just chill on the couch like any other Saturday. Except this isn't any other Saturday with everything being so weird and awkward. I grabbed the remote and rubbed my thumb up and down all the buttons. Why? I don't know. I mean one of these had to turn on the TV…what? Huh? Oh yea, it's the red one at the top, duh Tori.

I was about to press the button, when I stopped and looked behind me at the stairs. Cat. She's upstairs. In my bed. Sleeping. In my bed. Huh? Tori stop. You knew that already. I rolled my eyes and turned on the TV and yelped a bit. MTV was on, and Faking It was playing…and so was a scene of Amy and Karma. Last thing I needed to see. I quickly pressed a button on my remote to change the station, turning to MTV 2. White Girls was playing, much better.

 _"_ _Oh my God. You want to talk about mothers? You wanna talk about mothers! It's mother time, okay! Your mother's so dumb she went to Dr Dre for a Pap smear! "Something's wrong, Dr Dre! My coochie's doing a beatbox!"_

 _Well yea? Your mother's so stupid she exercises when she could just get like, liposuction or something!_

 _Your mother's so old that her breast milk is powdered. You breast-feed like this…._

On any other occasion, White Girls would make me laugh, but this isn't the occasion. I looked back at the stairs, then pressed the mute button on the remote. Cat. She is upstairs. She is sleeping. All is silent. I look at down at the remote in my hands, then at the TV. I bite my lip, then I hit the mute button again, (so the TV could un-mute) and pressed 'last.' Faking it was still playing…. and Amy and Karma were kissing. I looked behind me at the stairs to make sure Cat wasn't there and then I focused on the TV, I wonder….what's it like to kiss a girl? A pretty girl? A girl that makes you happy, confused, special and makes your skin and lips all tingly and….

"Tori?"

WHAT THE FUCK. I though as I jumped and turned around to see Cat standing there. I feel like she's caught me masturbating or something, but I'm on the couch, fully clothed, but the TV….oops! I quickly cut the TV off. "Hey Cat? How did you sleep? Is there anything I can do for you? Anything I can get you? Hey what about that math homework hmm? Why don't we get a jump on that? You know what I'll make us breakfast?" I say about to dart in to the kitchen, even though I cannot cook.

"Tori, it's fine. I just wanted to see if you were here, I saw that Trina's car was gone, and you were out of bed, so I just came down here. Don't worry about breakfast, I'll make us something to eat, you've…." I get lost in her words, staring at lips move, their so soft and pink. "Ok?" She finishes, "Tori?" But I'm still in a trance, she snaps her fingers in my face. "Tori?" I snap out of it. "Oh, um, yeah. You know what lets go freshen up and get dressed...I mean, I'm goanna go freshen up and change." I say rushing up the stairs.

I rush into the bathroom and lock the door behind me. Did she notice that? Did she notice me being weird? Ugh, I can't believe I just did that. I open the door and peek my head out first to make sure Cat isn't there to get an actual pair of clothes from my room….

After being in the bathroom, re-doing my hair and my makeup and re-changing my clothes over a thousand times to look good for Cat, I finally went back down stairs. It smelled great, it smelled like strawberry pancakes. I walk into the kitchen and their Cat is looking perfect while pouring orange juice into a glass. She looked up and noticed me…staring at her like a creep. "Oh, hey, Tori. You ok? You were upstairs for quite a while." Aww, she's concerned. "I'm, ugh, I'm cool." "Great, well I made you breakfast, here have a seat." She says pulling out a chair. "Thanks Cat." "No problem." "Soo…Cat…." "Yeah?" I hesitate, should I bring up last night's topic? It was real weird? Cat's acting as if nothing ever happened, but we both know it did so...I go for it. "Does your mom know you're here?" I choke out quickly. I notice Cat's expression drop, my fault. "…um, yeah?" "Cat" "No, but who cares. I'll go home Monday." "Cat you can't do that." "Why not?" "Because Cat, It's your mom, she'll be worried" "No she won't" "Yes she will" "Tori, stop you _**don't**_ know my mother" "Doesn't mean you shouldn't tell her" "Well what should I do then?" "I don't know" "Am I a problem? I'm sorry, I know I just came here out of no where but…" "No, No! I just, well Cat, I don't know" "Then what it is?" "Nothing" "It's something I can tell your lying" "It's just…you can't be gone for a whole weekend away and not expect your mother to have concerns." "Well look she doesn't, now can you stop bugging me about her, _please_?" "What? Bugging you? You literally bugged me early on a SATURDAY came in to MY HOUSE, WEAR MY CLOTHES, SLEEP IN MY BED, EAT MY FOOD, AND EXPECT TO STAY AT HOUSE ALL WEEKEND YET I'M BUGGING YOU?!" "Ok, Tori, geez" "GEEZ? THERE IS NO GEEZ?!" "Tori calm down" Suddenly something just surged through me, what? I don't know. But I was confused, frustrated, sad, depressed and stressed at the same time. "YOU KNOW WHAT, I DO HAVE A SUGGESTION. GO HOME. JUST GO HOME. JUST LEAVE." "F-Fine, you know what, whatever. This morning I came to _**you**_ Tori, in need of some love and hope. I trusted you. I let you know things about me that I…I haven't told anyone else. I just f…f-f-forget it. Enjoy your pancakes." And with that she stomps out of the kitchen, and into the living room and out of the front door. And I let her.

 ** _Cat's POV_**

I didn't even know what I was thinking when I stomped out of Tori's house, where was I going to go? True, I had friends that would let me stay, but they would question me and I couldn't afford to reveal any more of the real me. I told Tori enough, another stupid decision. Why on earth did I go to her house and tell her so much? Will she tell anyone? No, I can trust Tori. Can I? Can I not? Did I just ruin our friendship? Will she hate me for lying about my real self all this time we've known eachother?

I hold back thoughts and tears as I walk home. I mean, I didn't really have anywhere else to go. Home, I hate that place and it hates me. I hate the bad times, the horrible memories, the traumatic experiences…

I feel a heavy weight lift off my shoulders when I see that my mother's car isn't in the driveway. I reach the doorway and get the spare key under the door mat. Also, known as, the most basic place to keep a key. Of course, when I open the door, the place smells like alcohol, cigarettes, weed and drugs that I won't speak of. There was also a man on the couch. Not surprising.

"Kitty" He says, "Luke" I say shyly, trying to make it to the stairs. "Come here…" He says. But I keep creeping up the stairs. "Kitty, come here, you don't want your mother to find out your disobeying me, do you? Because we both know what would happen." Ugh, he's right. I breathe in and out deeply before heading over to couch and sitting down next to him. "Come closer" Luke says, patting a place on the couch. I slowly scooch over to him, "Come on Kitty" He says as he pulls me onto his chest. "I missed you" He says and begins to nibble on my ear, and kiss and lick me down to my neck. "Kitty, it's been a while. Maybe we can go upstairs and you know…" "No, I **_don't_** know. Stop it Luke" Luke's face grows upset. "Oh, look who has some balls now" He pushes me off him, "Go make me a sandwich hoe." I get up quickly and head into the kitchen to make him a sandwich…

Well guess what? I made him sandwich and he made me do some others things which I don't really feel like describing. Of course, me being me, it's 11PM and I was laying on bed in my bra and underwear crying. Luke was still here, and he invited some of his friends over. My mother was still gone, my dad wasn't coming to see me this weekend, again. So, I just silently cried into my pillow. Nothing else better to do.

 _*Ding*_

My head pops up quickly as I go to check my phone, on the inside I was kind of hoping it would be from Tori, but of course it was just from the Slap.

*Knock! Knock! Knock!"

"Caterina!" Oh Jesus, it's my mother. "Yes?" I try to yell, of course it comes out muffled because I was crying. "Caterina Hannah!" She yells, banging on the over and over. "I'm coming!" I say, hoping off my bed and quickly running to the door and opening it.

"Yeah Mom?" "Excuse me young lady?" "I…I mean, yes ma'am?" "Watch your mouth, and who said you can lock doors in this house?" "No one." She puts her face close to mine, she smells horrid and her breathe smells like alcohol. "I mean….Augh, I mean…It won't happen again ma'am" She backs away and grits at me. "That's what I thought." I watch her as she walks down the stairs, "Disrespectful bitch, her father is so lucky he doesn't have to…"


	8. Chapter 6: Who are you?

Tori's POV:

I kept looking around the room, but I didn't see her. Cat. Ugh. We haven't talked since our little feud since Saturday. She wasn't in here in homeroom, even though the homeroom bell rang like ten minutes ago. But Sikowitz wasn't here either, so I guess it didn't matter.

 ** _*Creakkk*_**

I look at the door instantly and see Cat creeping into the room, she takes her usual seat next to me. We make quick eye contact for a moment before we both look down. Then Sikowitz walks in. "HELLO CLASS! I'M A LITTLE LATE YES, I KNOW! NOW SHUT UP AND LET TME ATTENDENCE!"

"Hey, Cat" I lean over and whisper in her ear. But she doesn't acknowledge me. "Cat, we need to talk" "No we don't, go away" she answers so quietly I'm surprised I heard her. "Cat, look I'm sorry about everything this weekend, me being rude to you, your fath-" "Can you not?" "Sorry, Cat I-" "Tori Vega, Cat Valentine, you two want to share something with the class? Your awfully chatty this morning."

"No Sir" "Sorry" "Thought so, anyway class!"

After class, I tried to walk alongside Cat but she sped away.

I tried walking her to her art class.

I tried carrying her stuff.

I tried making jokes.

I tried by sending her tons of text messages.

I even tried to give her some bibble.

I tried everything.

I knew she wouldn't talk to me, but on the inside I was concerned. I knew things about her no one else knew, I knew that even though she was joking with the gang in the hallways she was sad on the inside.

Finally. Sixth period came. Because sixth period means lunch and perhaps speaking with Cat.

I came outside and headed for the usual spot and…

 **BINGO!**

Only Cat was sitting there, the others hurried to the food van to avoid a long line. I sat down across from Cat, she looked up for a second but when she saw that it was me she quickly looked back down at her phone. I scooched next to her, "Cat, we need to talk" I said quietly. "I'm sorry, ok?" She scooched away from me. "Tori." She cleared her throat. "I…we can't…" "We can't what?" "We…well…I just, I want you to forget about everything I said Saturday ok?" "Forget? Wha- Cat no! I'm concerned about you and I have questions." "Tori please just stop" "Stop?! What about your parents and everything you said this weekend? I can't just forget that! I just want you to be ok Cat" "I am ok" "No your not you said so yourself! You want to be happy and I want you to be happy" "T-T-T-Tori your getting a little lo-" "And Cat ugh, I never did get an explanation about why you came to my house covered in blood!"

"In what?" Andre said as he, Beck, Jade, Robbie and Rex sat down at the table. "Nothing!" Cat shouted. "Spill the beans Cat, I don't usually enjoy your little fables and stuff, but if it has blood, I'm interested" Jade said. Cat's lower lip started trembling, "Ugh, WHY CAN'T YOU GUYS JUST MIND YOUR OWN BEESWAX!" She shouted as she grabbed her things and left. "That was… intense" Beck said. "Explain Tori. What happened?" Jade asked me. I didn't even know what to say. Should I tell them? They deserve to know, I mean Cat does need help. But this weekend, she came to me, not them for comfort. Besides Cat doesn't want them knowing and it's not my job to spread her business, she would hate me...But it's for her right?

"Tori!" I snap out of my tiny trance. "Huh- Whu?" "Explain why Cat came to your house covered in blood." "Me, u-u-ugh ok, yeah, well…." What on earth could I say?

Cat. Divorced Parents. Depression. Insecure. Blood. Mental Brother. Cat. Parents don't care for her...

"Ok well, Cat came to my house Saturday in the morning soaked in blood." "Well duh Vega" Jade interrupted. "I wasn't done _West._ Anyway, she sat on my couch and told me that…" Ugh here goes nothing. "That her parents have been arguing a lot lately, over Cat." "Cat?" Jade interrupted again. "Can I finish in peace? Anyway, You see, Cat's Nona went on vacation for two weeks and she left her Cat with Cat's family after Cat offered. Cat told me that Cat, Nonna's Cat, has been a wreck the past two weeks, using places in the house as a personal kitty box, chewing on things he shouldn't and all that other mess. Of course, Cat's parents have been super irritated with the Cat, Cat, and sometimes feud when they don't mean it. Anyway, while Cat was out with some friend Friday and her parents were at work, Cat came home early morning on Saturday and discovered Cat, the Cat, dead in her room. You see, her night stand was on top of the Cat and that her some sharp scissors she was using for an art project fell and well…pierced the Cat in the leg. She was scared, confused, worried, and so she came to my house for help. We buried the Cat. And told her parents."

"Wow" "Geez" "Aww, I bet Cat feels horrible, she cares for animals and creatures so much. I bet she blames herself and that unstable nightstand! I should condole with her…" Robbie said. "Condole?" Andre said. "Yeah, you know, comfort?" "Oh, I thought you were trying to use it as another word for sympathy sex." Robbie chocked on his drink. "Andre! Please! You know Cat would never do that" "Yeah plus you can't even score a date with her, let alone _that_ " Jade chocked out. "Oh stop, you know Cat doesn't date" We all stared at him. "Really?" We all said in unison. "Ok, ok, I think you all know what I mean." "You mean that Cat's had tons of boyfriends and tons of dates and none of them were you?" Jade said. "Cat doesn't date her friends Jade." Robbie shot back. "She dated her friends trash once." "Jade can you not?" I said "Oop's, wait- I meant recycle" "Ugh, I'm goanna go check on Cat." Robbie said about to get up. "NO!" I yelled causing everyone to stare at me. "I, ugh, I mean…I'll go, I understand her situation right now more than you do." "Makes sense" Robbie sat down as I quickly left the table.

I also left my lunch. Damn.

I crept into the school and looked around, no Cat. Where would she go? There were tons of places, library, bathroom, janitors closet…meh I guess I'll start there. I walked over to the janitor's closet and slowly opened the door, of course Cat wasn't in there. So, I took the secret ladder to the library. Creeping around the library looking for Cat, I didn't find her, however, I did manage to knock over a rack of books and get kicked out. J

I began to give up on looking for Cat, there was only like 5 minutes left in the period. I ran my head through my hair and walked into the bathroom. I just needed to think. So I went into a stall and did that. I just needed to think. About everything. My life, My family, Cat, My friends, Cat, My homework, Cat…Cat's whole situation kind of made me consider my family, are we close enough? These thoughts seemed dramatic and stupid but they mattered to me.

 _*Creeaaak*_

I heard the bathroom door slowly open and some soft footsteps. From the gap at the end of the stall door I saw some red hair go bye. Cat. For some reason, I instantly put my feet on the toilet so Cat wouldn't be able to see my feet and know that I'm in there. Why? To be honest, I don't know, perhaps because of our little feud at lunch. I hear her soft footsteps walking all over the bathroom, what's taking her so long to choose a stall? I don't know, let's just hope she doesn't choose mine.

Squinting through the gap of the door, I noticed Cat peaking down at each stall door to make sure no one was in the stalls I guess. Why? I don't know either. Cat then rushed in to a stall, right next to me. I put my hand over my mouth, I felt like Cat could hear my every breathe.

I heard a zipper unzip, I felt shocked, even though I shouldn't I have been, I mean, this is the bathroom. "Fucking Hate this shit…" I heard Cat mumble, I held my breathe in. I was going to die if I held my breath in any longer, but somehow, I was doing it. I looked at Cat's feet, she only had her socks on, then I noticed that…SHE WAS TAKING HER UNDERWEAR OFF. EXSCUSE ME, I MEAN PANIES BUT ASHRFHDSS-

I THEN HEARD SOME CLICKS OF A CAMERA, INDICATING THAT SHE WAS TAKING NUDES?!

ALL THESE THOUGHTS WERE RUNNING THROUGH MY HEAD, I WAS NEARLY PANICKING, CAT? MY INOCCENT CAT? TAKING NUDES?! NO, IMPOSSIBLE, PEOPLE TAKE THEIR UNDERWEAR OFF TO USE THE BATHROOM RIGHT? BUT WHY WOULD SHE BE TAKING PICTURES? WHO ARE THEY BEING SENT TO? OR ARE THESE PICS JUST FOR HE-

*Creeaakk*

I heard the stall door open and Cat leave the bathroom. Once I was sure she left, I removed my hand from my mouth and breathed in out deeply.

Sitting down next to Cat, the usual spot in Health, I felt unusual. After that bathroom mess that happened like two class periods ago, I'd never look at Cat the same. She was on her phone, was she sending nudes? What if I could stop her?

"Ok class, today we are going to talk about online safety. Might sound quite…dumb, but it's something that I am required to teach and something you should know about. You know you guys have this social media and follow me on this, and that, but how safe are you? To start off, I have an example of…" I blocked Mrs. Sheahan, the Health teacher, out and stared at Cat. It was at that moment when I realized, there was so much I didn't know about her. The Cat I thought I knew was just a mask, for her real personality. Cat turned in my direction and I quickly turned away.

The day quickly flew by, I really didn't remember much of anything. All I could think about was Cat, I wish I could know about the real her. I almost did, but then I shut her out and screwed everything up…

*BEEP BEEP*

Trina. Ugh.

"COME ON TORI! YOU WANNA A RIDE DON'T YOU?!" Trina shouted from across the street, "HOLD ON!" I yelled back. As I crossed the street I noticed Cat getting into some car, and the dude in the driver's seat didn't look familiar from my view. Even though, he could have been a family member.

*BEEP BEEP*

I stopped staring and speed-walked to Trina's car. "I told you to hold on" I said, "You never make the person doing the service wait." "Whatever, like we don't live in the same house…." I said as I went to get in the passenger seat, but of course, Trina put her bag in the spot. "In the back." I rolled my eyes and went in the back without arguing, being in the back meant being farther from Trina so oh well. Trina begin to drive out of the school parking lot, as we passed cars, I noticed we were about to pass the car that Cat got in. I focused all my attention on it and when we passed I saw Cat and that weird dude kissing…OMG…THAT DUDE IS NOT HER FAMILY MEMBER.

"TORI SHUT UP!" Trina yelled, "Huh?" "Don't act like you didn't just scream. Keep it up, I'm kicking you out!" I screamed? I just closed my eyes and breathed in and out deeply, I needed a serious vacation.


	9. Chapter 7: Breaking, Entering, and takin

**Tori's POV:**

It was Saturday Evening, it had been a whole week since Cat told me what she told me about her family. It had also been a week since we talked, since we texted, a week since we made contact, a whole week since I ruined our friendship. I decided to go out today, well, Trina was going to the mall so I went with her just to get my mind off things.

Once we go there, Trina went her way and I went my way. Just looking around, I wasn't even in the mood to shop. Because all I could think about was Cat Valentine. If she were here right now in the mall she would have on a cute pink shirt, jeans, cute shoes, a little purse, her hair would be pulled in a ponytail and she would be walking with some guy who…WASN'T THE DUDE SHE KISSING IN THE CAR MONDAY.

I breathed in and out as I realized all that crap I just thought up was true because Cat was here. I quickly darted out of the store and made my way past people to be closer to Cat. Who was this guy? Why did she know him? What does he want with her? I followed Cat and her random friend, as they made their way into Hot Topic? That store was rather small, so I shouldn't have went in, but I took the chance anyway. Cat and her friend walked to the back of the store, I stayed near the accessories. Then a light bulb clicked. I grabbed a superman hat, hoodie and some glasses and ran to the front of the store. After I purchased the items, I ripped off the tags and put the glasses, hoodie and hat on. The lady stared at me as I darted to the back of the store.

I spotted Cat and her friend and quickly darted behind a stand so they didn't see me. It was at that moment when I realized we were in that funny part of the store where they sell those…adult toys. I almost wanted to scream but I held my breathe in. Cat didn't need to be in this part of the store with...with that dude. Especially him, I didn't know how old he was but he certainly wasn't younger than 18, he was Mexican, buff, had tattoos, had a rough looking face and he looked about maybe…mid-twenties? GAH… that meant he was dating a minor. But, they haven't done anything for me to say their dating…but then again this part of the store says a lot.

"Kitty, we can have a lot of fun with this stuff, eh?" "I don't know Luke, just hurry up and pick something out, I can't be seen in this part of the store. Especially with _you_." "Stop being such a bitch and pick something out." "Anything will do." She said about to walk away, but the dude, Luke, grabbed her arm and pulled her into a…KISS. I almost screamed as he made out with Cat, right here, in front me. Cat didn't look like she was enjoying it. I hesitated, but I did it. I pulled my phone out, made sure my ringer was down and…I took a picture. Luke then begin to slip his hand into Cat's pants but Cat quickly pulled away, "Jesus Luke! Cut it out, pick something out, I'm going to the restroom." Cat said and stormed away, and of course, I followed her.

After I got out of Hot Topic, I choked. I coughed and breathed in and out deeply, I just couldn't believe what I just saw. I also couldn't believe I took a picture, but this was for Cat. I followed Cat, except she didn't go to the restroom, she went to food court and sat down. Hmm…. That's when I got the perfect idea.

The rest of the time, I found Trina and shopped with her. Until she was ready to leave, I sat in the back seat without hesitation. "What do you want?" Trina said, sitting her bag in the front seat. "Huh?" I said, "You want something, I know you." "Like what?" "Tori." "Ugh fine, I need you to drop me off at Cat's." "Hmm…No" "Come on! You'll have the house to yourself." "Ugh, I really hate you." Trina drove me to Cat's house, I quickly darted out of the car and ran to the front door. I looked under the door mat for the key and unlocked the door. It…It smelled in her house, it smelled like drugs, weed, and heavy alcohol. I put my hand over my mouth when I saw a man on the couch, I crept past him and crept upstairs and went in to Cat's room. I didn't know what I expected to find, but I needed to find something. I lifted up her pillow and found a razor blade. Does Cat…No, well at this rate, I don't even know who Cat is anymore. I went to her dresser and noticed a diary, YES! NO! DAMMIT! IT HAD A LOCK ON IT! I then dropped the diary on the floor when I noticed headlights. I walked over to the window and noticed Cat and Luke, I gasped and picked up the diary and ran down the stairs. Mid-stair I noticed the door unlock so I ran to the back door and quickly let myself out. Then I ran some more.


	10. Chapter 8: Distrust

Cat's POV:

My eyes opened. Where was I? Why was I naked? I almost begin hyperventilating, when I remembered. The Mall. Luke. Alcohol. Drugs. Sex. I took a deep breath. Sometimes I wonder, _why haven't I reported this? This Rape?_ But then again can I report this? I let this happen repeatedly, I've had so many chances to tell someone about what is going on, but for some reason I can't. I can't. If others found out I was a prostitute, I drunk alcohol, I did drugs…Would they even care for me anymore? Wouldn't they hate me even more? My friends think I'm annoying, my mom think I'm a disgrace, and my father…he can't even look at me now. I wish he loved me, I wish he could comfort me, I wish my dad could just take me away from my mother…

 _*FLASHBACK- THE PREVIOUS DAY- SATURDAY MORNING*_

 _I paced around my room, making sure I looked ok. I just want to look good. For him. I need to. I must._

 _I noticed a car pull up, it's him! He's here! I quickly opened my room door and ran down the stairs, ignoring something my mother yelled at me. I opened the front door and ran outside, and then I ran to him. "DADDY!" I gave him a big hug. However, he didn't hug me back. He just patted my upper-shoulder and then he pushed me off._

 _"_ _Hello Caterina. It's been a while." "I know! Oh my goodness! I have so much to tell you! I'll get my suitcase!" I said about to run back to the house, but he grabbed my arm. "Caterina…that's ugh, what I came to tell you." "What?" "I…" He cleared his throat. "I have…a business trip and I just, can't take you this weekend." "What? Why not? Why can't I come? I'll be on my best behavior!" "Ca-" "I promise!" "Caterina. No means no. Plus, I…I have to visit your brother." "Why?! You visit him every single weekend! It's no fair!" "Caterina, stop your sixteen years old. You shouldn't dare be acting like this." "I'm sorry. But please? Can I go? I haven't seen you in like seven weeks!" "Not anymore, we're here right now." "Dad, please. I..I need to go with you." "Why?" "Because" "Because?" "Dad, please…I just, I just need a break from here. Please?" "Caterina. Next weekend." "You always say that." "I promise." "No you don't." "Your lucky I even stopped by. I'm a busy man Caterina." "To busy for your own daughter." "Caterina." "What?" "Look at me. Why are you crying?" "I just.." Then I just lost it. I started balling, but my father still didn't hug me. "I just, there's a lot I need to tell you." "Like what?" "I..I can't say." "I see, well I have something for you." He then reached in his car and pulled out a…"This is for you. I'd thought you'd like it." "A coloring book?" "Look, it's the kind for adults. Helps with stress." "Oh, thanks." "Bye Caterina." He said getting in his car. "Bye Dad." But then he pulled off. I looked at the dumb coloring book he gave me and stormed back into the house. "How'd it go?" My mother said as she sat on the couch, smoking. I ignored her and stomped up the stairs. "Thought so." I heard her say._

*END OF FLASHBACK*

I tried to choke back my sobs, but I couldn't. I began to ball in to my pillow. "The Dick was that good huh?" I heard from behind me. "Jesus Christ, Shut up! And Leave! Just Leave! I need to be alone right now." "Whatever kitty." Luke said, he got up and gave me a kiss on the cheek, but I quickly rubbed it off. He left and I just cried.

At times like this, I also wonder, _why haven't I ran away yet?_

Beck's POV:

It was about four in the evening while I was doing my science homework. Then…

 ** _*KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK*_**

I wonder who that could be. I got up and walked over to the door, I peeked through the peek hole and saw it was…Cat? I opened the door, "Well, hello Cat. What brings you here?" "Can…um…can I come in?" "Yeah…ugh, yeah sure." I stepped to the side so she could walk in. "Ignore the mess." "No, um, No it's fine." She took her hoodie off and I noticed a bruise on her cheek. "Cat, something wrong?" "Umm…" "What's that bruise on your cheek?" "Beck…It's a lot." "Who did that to you?" "Nobody." "Nobody? Ca-" "Beck, stop, please? I just, I was just wondering if I could stay." "Sure, how ugh, how long?" "Umm…I.." "Forget it, it's ugh, it's fine. I'll take you to the guest room."

The next day, I took Cat to school. However, she was very silent. We stopped at Jade's house, of course, she was taking forever coming out. "So Cat." "Yes?" "Are you ok?" "Yeah, I just, I have a lot on my mind."

BANG-BANG-BANG

I unlocked the door, and Jade came in. "Well, hello Cat. What brings you here?" "Umm…I just needed a ride." Cat and Jade conversed, but I blocked them out. The only thing I could think about was Cat, and the bruise on her cheek. I didn't really know how to feel about, she didn't even tell me anything that was going on. I pulled in to the school parking lot and got out of my vehicle. I watched Cat walked in to school. Something was going on. But trust me, I was going to find out.

 ** _Tori's POV:_**

I peeked inside of my bag. It was killing me. I needed to open it. Cat's diary. If I could get into this diary then perhaps I could get to know Cat, the real Cat. I peeked inside my bag, perhaps just to make sure it was there. I felt bad with Cat right next to me, I wonder if she went looking for this last night, but it wasn't there. Great friend Tori, great friend.

 ** _Becks POV:_**

Sikowitz class flew bye, since he didn't make me act for some reason. I sat in art class next to Cat, finishing up our projects. Cat's project was rather weird, it was a girl, she was naked, she had her arms wrapped around herself. There were these darks hands coming from the sides of the page touching her body. I swore Cat said she was drawing something she could relate to? But now I can't remember. I took out my phone and decided to text Cat.

 _We need to talk._

Cat checked her phone and stared at me before replying.

 _Cat: About?_

 _Beck: About You._

 _Cat: Can we talk after school? Perhaps when we get to your place?_

 _Beck: Ugh, Ok_

Weird, making me wait so long. Oh well, at least I'll find out her problem. Because that's what friends do right?

It was lunch, me and the rest of the gang, except Cat, made our way to the table. Tori was already there, and when she noticed us approaching, she quickly shoved what whatever was in her hand into her bag. "Hey, Tori. You ok?" Andre asked. "Yeah, ugh, Yeah. I just umm…remembered I needed to go see my math teacher, you know, can't fail!" She said, as she quickly sped off.

When she left, I saw Cat making her way towards the table. "Hey guys." She said, she seemed in a better mood, maybe because Tori wasn't here, it was obvious they had been feuding. We ate and chatted until of course Robbie ruined it.

"So Cat." He said while chewing, "Yes?" She answered. "Tori told us some stuff about you." Her face dropped, "She did? How much did she tell you? I can explain, I-" "Cat no need, she told us about why you showed up to her house covered in blood." Cat's face became confused. She then gulped. "She…she did?" "Yes. About how your parents have been fussing, Nona's Cat, how your dresser and a pair of scissors fell on the cat and killed it. And how you might blame yourself. And well, I just want you to know. It's not your fault. One bit." Cat was obviously very confused, "Umm…thank you. I didn't know she went into so much ugh, detail." Cat said. She then got up. "Where are you going?" Robbie asked, "The restroom, if you don't mind."

 ** _Tori's POV:_**

After I washed my hands, I realized I was alone. No one was in here with me. So then I did it. I pulled it out. The diary. That I stole. I began to pick at it with a bobby pin…

*CLICK*

I gasped. Finally, I was inside Cat's diary, this was my only chance to discover the real Cat. I didn't even know where to begin, the first entry? The last one? Somewhere in the middle? I decided to go to some more recent entries. I decided to read one from this past Friday.

 _-Friday 8:30PM_

 _I hate my mom at times, I hate how she thinks it's ok to just sell my body to grown men, I mean, it's my body and I should have some say right? Sometimes I wonder why haven't I told anybody? She makes me drink alcohol and do drugs but, if I told anyone, would they believe me? I kind of portray myself as delusional so no one really believes what I say anymore._ _L_ _Would my friends even like me if they knew I was a prostitute? Plus if I told, where would I live? The only person I have is my mother, because my father hates me as is. And if he knew the things I did he….._

 ***Creak***

I heard the bathroom door open, so I quickly shoved the diary in to my bag, feeling shocked with this new information. Of course with my luck, the person who came in the bathroom was Cat.

"Oh, hey Tori." Did she just speak to me? "Oh, hey Cat. What brings you here?" "Umm…ugh…" "Forget it, it was a stupid question." "So um, Robbie told me what you told them." "About what?" "My Nonna's dead Cat." She said laughing. "Thanks for covering for me Tori, that situation was really personal." Cat said with a warm smile on her face. It had been a while since I had seen her do that. Then she gave me a warm hug. I couldn't believe it. I almost forgot about the dude I saw her kissing in the car, and Luke… ** _almost_**. After breaking away from our hug, I walked towards the door ready to leave. Then it happened. Everything happened so fast.

The door. The handle. My bag strap. Getting caught. My books flying out. Including the diary.

"Oh Tori, let me help you." Cat said rushing to pick up the books. "Cat NO!" But it was too late. She noticed the diary.

Her expression dropped, her cheeks turned beat red, her eyes begin to water and she begin hyperventilating.

"Where…where did you get this Tori?" "I…I…" I didn't even know what to say. "In the hallway, Friday." "Your lying, I…I wrote in this Saturday." Tears were falling down her cheeks now. "Tori, . .This." I gulped. "I…I might have…snuckintoyourhousewentintoyourroomandtookit?" I said quickly. Cat's eyes got wide. "YOU-YOU WERE IN MY HOUSE?!" "YES CAT I'M SORRY!" "OH MY GOSH, HOW MUCH OF THIS DID YOU READ?!" "I DIDN'T READ ANYTHING, I COULDN'T GET IT OPEN." "TORI STOP LYING!" "I'M NOT, BUT I KNOW…I SAW YOU IN THE MALL SATURDAY, WITH THAT DUDE YOU CALLED LUKE. I SAW YOU TWO KISS IN THE BACK OF HOTOPIC." Cat screamed. "TORI…YOU FOLLWED ME?! WHY?! WHAT THE FUCK!?" "ME?! WHAT ABOUT YOU CAT?! YOU LITTERALLY HAVE A SEX LIFE." "NOIDON'TNOIDNO'TNOIDON'TNOIDON'TNOIDON'T." She screamed repeatedly covering her ears. She wiped her face and ran out the bathroom.

 **Cat's POV:**

I didn't know what to do now. Tori knew. She knew. I wanted to throw up, I felt sick to my stomach. I wonder if Tori was telling the truth about not reading my diary. I walked out of school. I was in serious trouble, but I didn't care. I just hoped Tori wouldn't tell anyone.

It's at times like this where I wonder _'_ _Why didn't I kill myself sooner?'_

It's at times like this where I think about how this could have been avoided if my father took me with him on Saturday.

 ** _Beck's POV:_**

After Cat left to use the restroom, she didn't return. I didn't stress over it too much, I figured she just got caught up or something.

The rest of the day Cat wasn't in any classes, so I figured she went home from school early. Everything seemed fine until I bumped into Tori in the hallway.

 _*OOFH*_

"Oh, sorry Tori." "Ugh, um, yeah that's ok. Hey, have you seen Cat?" Tori said rather frantic, her eyes were really wide. "No, I haven't seen her since lunch. I figured she just went home early, something wrong?" "No, no…not at all, I just wanted to talk to her." Tori said, then she ran down the hallway.

Strange.

It had been a strange day. After that, I didn't see Tori for the rest of the day either, I tried to text Tori and Cat, but neither replied.

 **Tori's POV:**

It was 3:30, School was over. After Beck told me that he hadn't seen Cat, I knew it was because of me. So I quickly left school, I was going to get in massive trouble leaving school like that, but it was for good reason.

Not even knowing where to look for Cat, I took a taxi to Cat's house. Because the tracks always trace back to home?

I paid the taxi driver and ran up to Cat's door. I banged and knocked on the door a thousand times, I also ranged the doorbell a ton of times. I tried to peek through the window and the house looked empty, so I proceeded to break in, once more.

I took the key from under the key mat and unlocked the door, quietly stepping in and sneaking past some dude sleep on the couch I crept up the stairs into Cat's room. Of course, not a soul was in there.

Except, the bed was messy, her things were all over the floor, her dresser was knocked over, her lamp was broken…I didn't even want to know what happened here. I wonder when it happened, because it certainly wasn't like this Saturday.

I left Cat's room and crept down the hallway, there was no sign of Cat. I crept back down the stairs and crept past the sleeping dude and crept into the kitchen. Also, no sign of Cat. I was about to leave through the back door, when the fridge caught my eye. Well Cat's handwriting.

I crept closer to the fridge and noticed that Cat left a note, which read:

 _'_ _Dear Mom,_

 _I need a serious break from you and my life inside this house. I will be staying at one of my friend's house for a few days. – Cat.'_

I gasped at this information.

I also gasped because I heard the dude on couch walking around.

I also ran out the back door and down the street when I realized he was walking around.

 **Beck's POV:**

It was 3:30 in the afternoon, I had just dropped Jade off and now I was finally home. All I could think about was Cat disappearing and Tori running off.

I came in the house, my parents weren't home at this time, so I just started on my homework as usual. Until I heard water running upstairs.

I crept up the stairs and heard it was coming from the bathroom – well duh.

I knocked on the door.

"Hello? Cat is that you? It's Beck." The water stopped. "Umm, yeah it's me." "Alright, are you ok?" "Yeah?" "Can you open the door." I heard the door unlock. Cat came out and walked past me.

"Cat is everything ok?" She kept walking. "Cat, why did you leave school?" I grabbed her arm, to stop her from walking. "Why are you crying?" It took her a long time to respond.

"Well, me and Tori got in a feud today." She said through her sobs. "That bad hmm? What did she do?" "She...she had my diary, and I'm pretty sure she read it." "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. How did she get it?" "She told me she snuck into my house." "Oh, oh ok. Why don't we watch some TV." She sniffed. "Ok." "Hey, Beck?"

"Yes?"

"You promise no matter what, you'll always be my friend?"

"Of course, Cat, why?"

"No reason."

I swear, she gets stranger each minute.

Tori's POV:

Sitting down on a bus stop bench, I thought. What friends house could she have gone to? I made a mental list in my head.

 _TORI_

 _ANDRE_

 _ROBBIE_

 _BECK_

 _JADE_

I crossed off myself, then I crossed off Robbie, I mean she could be there with him but, I doubt it.

That leaves Jade, Beck and Andre.

Hmm…I did see Cat in Beck's van today, perhaps she's staying with him? But Jade also gets a ride from Beck, so she could be staying with Jade and got a ride from beck with Jade? Hmm, I'll check Beck then Jade's house.

His house is closer anyway.

 **Cat's POV:**

I stared at Beck, doing his homework. I felt horrible, it would only be a matter of time before Tori told somebody about what she knew, a matter of time before the word got out, only a matter of time before they were going to discover the real me.

I feel horrible, I wish I could have just killed myself sooner.

I wish I could convince Tori to leave me alone.

Before my life was shattered to pieces.

*KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK*

I rolled my eyes and peeked out the window, seeing that it was…TORI STANDING AT THE DOOR.

How did she find out I was here?

Beck began to walk towards the door, but I jumped in front of him.

"BECK! PLEASE DON'T ANSWER THE DOOR! IT'S TORI! PLEASE DON'T! DON'T LET HER KNOW I'M HERE! PLEASE MAKE HER VANISH!"

He grabbed my shoulders, "Ok Cat, calm down." My heart pounded as Beck opened the door.

"Hey Tori, what brings you here? Why did you leave school?"

"Beck, I promise I will answer your questions later if you tell me where Cat is."

Beck looked at me, and I shook my head.

"She's not here."

"Your lying."

"I'm not lying."

"Prove it." "Tori, can you just leave please?"

"I don't know what Cat told you, but please let me in, it's kind of a life or death situation."

Beck starred at Tori.

"Beck, Cat's a prost-"

"STOPP!"

I shouted and ran to the door.


	11. Chapter 9: The Truth

_Beck's POV:_

I couldn't even hear what Tori was about to say, because Cat interrupted. "Go away Tori! Stop spreading people's business!" Cat yelled. Cat began to push the door closed, and Tori began to push it open from the other side. "Beck HELP ME!" Tori yelled, "Beck, DON'T KEEP HER OUT!" Cat yelled, looking frantic.

"Ok, that's enough!" I grabbed Cat's arm and got her off the door and I let Tori in. "NO!" Cat yelled about to burst into action but I held her back.

"Ok, ladies, we are going to settle this once and for all! You two are acting crazy!" I yelled.

"I have my reasons!" Tori yelled.

Cat began to cry, and she was shaking badly. "Stop! Tori, please leave! Please go! Do it for me, please!"

"Cat, I am doing this for you, because I love you, and I can't have you suffering anymore."

"WHAT?!" I shouted, "What is going on!"

"Ok Beck, here it goes."

"NO! STOP!" Cat screamed, trying to get out of my hold.

"Beck, I- Beck…Cat, she…her mom well…I don't even know how to say this."

Tori took a death deep breath.

"Cat's mom forces her to be a prostitute and do a bunch of other illegal things." Tori chocked out.

I dropped Cat, and she just covered her ears.

"Is…Is that true?!" I asked.

"Yes, Beck…I, I don't even know how to explain."

"Well, did-did you call the cops?!"

Tori's face dropped.

"I…Well…no."

"Well…We need to! I'll get my phone."

"Wait No!" Cat shouted out of nowhere. "Please don't! Please! Beck you can't!"

But I had already dialed 911.

"Hello 911?" …


	12. Ch10: Suprise! Your friend is in the ER!

_Tori's POV:_

It was 11PM, I was sitting in the hospital waiting room, after being questioned and interviewed over a dozen times. I felt horrible inside, for doing Cat like this, but it was for the best.

Everything happened so fast, after Beck called, an ambulance quickly came and took Cat away and after that I hadn't seen her.

"Tori." Did somebody call me? "Tori, honey." I shook my head, my mother. "Tori honey, you've done your part. It's time to go home." She said, although it didn't feel like it. I put Cat in this situation, so I wanted to stay with her. "Umm, yeah…sure." I said, and after that we left.

The gang hadn't come to hospital, I guess Beck didn't tell them, I was too busy to.

I walked out of the hospital feeling the warm night air on my skin. Even though so much had happened, I still couldn't grasp the fact that Cat was going through this. She came to school completely fine every day and she came to school as if nothing happened. True, she hadn't been completely happy lately, but not to the extent where you would think _that_ was going on. Which also made me think, _how long has this been going on?_

I felt horrible inside, when Beck asked if I had called the police earlier today, it made me realize that I could have stopped Cat's suffering sooner. Instead of trying to creep in to her personal life, I should have just called when I saw her and that creep Luke in the mall. I was also worried now that after I told the police I snuck into her house, that I would be charged with breaking and entering, or would I not be since it was for good reason?

"Tori?" Someone calling me again? "Tori, honey." I swear I heard something. Suddenly, I felt some fingers snap in my face. My mother once again, "Tori, honey are you ok?" "Ugh, yeah. Just…tired." I lied. My mom probably knew I was lying, I mean, how could I be ok? My best friend was being _raped repeatedly_ , and she didn't even feel as if it was ok to tell one of her friends because she thought we couldn't stand her. Personally, I'd never forgive myself for this whole situation.

 _*FLASHBACK*_

 _"_ _Hello, Tori Vega, right?" "Yes." "Good, well, my name is officer Joanna. I'm here to question you about Caterina Hannah Valentine. Is that ok?" "Yes." "Good, because this isn't optional." "Ok." "So, first thing's first, you and Cat are just friends?" "Yes, of course, why would be anything else?" I said nervously, "Ok, were you two having friend issues or something?" "Kinda, it's a long story." "Good, well I guess it's time to start. First thing's first, when were you suspicious of Caterina?" "What do you mean?" "I mean, when were suspicious of Caterina? Or when did you notice her acting strange?" "Oh, yeah. Sorry, I'm just so worried and nervous." "That's ok, that's perfectly normal. Anyway, begin."_

 _"_ _Ok, well. Caterina, we call her Cat, she has been acting strange lately. Well Cat, she has always been very strange, she will say the weirdest things, make the craziest jokes, and laugh at the silliest things. Sometimes she'll laugh at things that aren't even funny. But that's what makes Cat, Cat, you know? She always wears bright and cute things, she loves stuffed animals, and candy, she's almost like a big kid, but at the same time she's an amazing actress and singer, very creative, and just talented in general. I was beginning to get concerned when, did I mention Cat is very loud? So yeah anyway, I was getting concerned about…five weeks ago? When she was more on the quiet side of things. But we all have a bad day sometimes, you know? But she slowly changed in general, she wouldn't wear bright clothes, she didn't look happy, she didn't laugh at hardly anything, and became very quiet. I asked her what was wrong tons of times, but she would never answer or say 'nothing.' One of our favorite things to do is go to the karaoke dokie, with the gang."_

 _"_ _Not to interrupt, but who's the gang?"_

 _"_ _Me, Cat, Jade, Beck, Robbie…and his puppet."_

 _"_ _Mhm, do they know about this?"_

 _"_ _Not yet."_

 _"_ _Mhm. Continue."_

 _"_ _So, we go there like every Saturday or Friday night, and Cat always comes, she loves to sing. But lately, she hasn't even been coming with us. Until last time we went, things got weird. We invited her, she said she was going to come, but she didn't. I texted her, and she said something popped up with her brother. The next morning, maybe at 9 in the morning? I was sleep on the couch when someone knocked on my door. I was surprised because it was so random, I answered the door, and Cat was there. She looked tired and scared. She had a cut on her lip, a bruise on cheek, and what looked like blood on her pants. I invited her in, and I told her I wanted to know why she looked like she did, so she told me. Well kinda, she explained to me that her parents were well, divorced, which I didn't know. She told me how much her parents were disappointed in her, and they didn't like how childish she was, and how much her parents avoid her and her father doesn't even visit her anymore. She also told me that she wasn't happy, and that she just wanted to be happy, and perhaps if she revealed her true self her friends might not like her anymore. This surprised me so much, that I completely forgot about the blood on her clothes, I just gave her a towel, some PJ's, a rag and I let her sleep in my bed. The next day we got in to a feud that was so stupid, I can't even remember what it was about. Oh yeah, I asked her about her mother and she got offended, and left. After that, she wouldn't talk to me, the only thing she told me was not tell anyone what she had told me."_

 _"_ _Mhm, and when did you decide to find out what was really going on?"_

 _"_ _Well, leaving school one time, I saw her get in this dude's car, I never saw, and I saw her kiss him! Then at the mall this past Saturday I saw and some other dude together so…I followed them. I followed them in to Hot Topic and they walked back to the section where they you know, sell adult toys. He made some sexual comments towards her, OH YEAH! His name was Luke, that's what she called him, anyway, she also kissed him! Well, he kissed her. Anyway, after that I got my sister to drive me to Cat's house. After she pulled away, I snuck up to Cat's house and banged on the doors and windows, no one answered. So I got the key under the door mat and opened it up, and it smelled like alcohol and just horrible. I snuck up to Cat's room, and I didn't find anything. There was a razor blade under her pillow, and then I took her diary and when I saw a car in the driveway I took off. Then I tried to open up the diary all weekend, it had a lock on It, I couldn't get it. So I was in the bathroom alone today and I managed to get it open, I randomly scrolled and I found an entry from Friday. I don't really remember it, but I know it said that her mom was making her sell her body and how she should have some say and some other stuff before of course, Cat came into the bathroom. She thanked me for whatever, I was so nervous I didn't hear her. Then as I was leaving my bag strap got caught on the door and all books flew out, including the diary. Cat saw it, she took it and ran away. She left school, and I went searching for her after I realized she left. I found her at my friend, Beck's house, and I told him what was going on, he called the cops and here we are."_

 _"_ _Interesting. Mrs. Vega, what took you so long to call authorities?"_

 _"_ _I... I don't know. I should have sooner."_

 _"_ _Mhm, you can leave now."_

 _*END OF FLASHBACK*_

"Tori, we're home now." My mom said, "Honey, are you ok? You keep zoning out." "I guess, mom I don't know." I said as I got out of the car and walked into the house and straight upstairs. I just couldn't believe, Cat, my sweet Cat. Living such a horrible life, being forced to do drugs, drink alcohol and have sex, being neglected and abused, how was she ok? How did she come to school every day? How did she focus? How was she so ok around guys? How did she even manage her school work? I felt horrible, and I couldn't even be with Cat.

But then it hit. Who was going to be with her in the hospital? They wouldn't let me in, so they certainly won't let any of the gang in. Her brother is too mental and her dad? Well maybe, does he even know what's going on? He had too. Did he visit? Now that I've told, I guess she'll have to live with him. Perhaps he will see how beautiful and perfect Cat is. I hope so.

I hope so.

 ** _Beck's POV:_**

I felt weak. Weak and helpless. I still couldn't grasp anything, or any of this. Cat being raped repeatedly? Her mother being involved? How did Tori even get access to so much information? How come I didn't call the police when Cat came to my house looking like she did? I had so many questions but not any answers. They hadn't let me see Cat, after I called the police and the ambulance showed up, I hadn't seen her since. I hoped she was ok, she was a strong girl. But everyone breaks.

I hadn't told Jade, Beck, Robbie or Andre. I was just in too much shock and I couldn't bear to deliver such news. I was at home in bed, I didn't sleep in my trailer, because…I just couldn't. I felt horrible because here I was all cozy in bed, while Cat was in the hospital. Being medicated and questioned, I wonder if any one came to visit her.

I also wondered why Cat never told anyone, I wonder why she asked me if I would be her friend no matter what, I wonder how she came to school every day. I wonder how she was able to keep calm. I also wonder, _how long has this been going on?_

I was dying on the inside, I had to get answers to some of these questions. When being questioned I legit couldn't give the officer any information.

 _*FLASHBACK*_

 _"_ _Hello." "Ugh, Hello." "My name is officer Joanna, I'm here to question you about your friend, Caterina Hannah Valentine." "Sounds cool." "I see, Beck Oliver, am I right?" "Yes, that's me." "Ok, well Mr. Oliver, what are you too Cat? Boyfriend? Girlfriend? Just friends?" I got tense. "Yes, just friends nothing, but friends." "No need to get so tense Mr. Oliver, anyway, tell me, when did you get suspicious of Cat?"_

 _"_ _Well she had been acting weird lately, she was quiet, sad, and it was just strange. I asked her if anything was wrong, but I never did get an answer. She came to my house Sunday with a bruise on cheek, she asked me if she could stay and that was it. I drove her to school the next day, and I told her that after school she needed to talk to me, about everything, because I was concerned. Of course, later on, during our lunch period, she goes to the bathroom and never comes back the rest of the day. After school, I got home and she was there in the bathroom, upset because Tori, stole and read her diary. I decided to give her a break and I didn't question her. Then our friend Tori came knocking on the door, and Cat was frantic for me not to let her in. Of course, I let Tori in to settle their little feud because it was just out of hand, but then Tori said that…well, Cat's mother was forcing her to prostitute. I called the police and here we are."_

 _"_ _That's all?" "Yeah." "Ok, you can, ugh, leave now."_

 _*END OF FLASHBACK*_

I decided to text Tori, since she was the only one who knew anything.

 ** _BECK:_** _So when are we goanna tell them?_

 ** _TORI_** _: IDK_

 ** _BECK:_** _Well we can't keep it a secret forever_

 ** _TORI:_** _TMR, at lunch?_

 ** _BECK:_** _You wanna go to school tmr?_

 ** _TORI:_** _Not at all :/_

 ** _TORI:_** _You know what I'll just invite them to my place TMR night and then we can tell them._

 ** _TORI:_** _Deal?_

 ** _BECK:_** _Sounds fine_

 ** _BECK:_** _Goodnight Tori, try and get some sleep_

 _ **TORI:**_ _You too_

 _*Still Beck's POV*_

The next day at school was weird. The gang asked where Cat was, but she me and Tori said we didn't know and that she was probably just sick. I couldn't even focus in my classes, all I could think about was Cat.

I couldn't think, I couldn't even have a normal conversation with someone without drifting off into my thoughts.

"Beck." What? "Beck." "Did I hear my name? "BECK!" Jade, oh. "Wha-huh?" "Beck are you ok?" "Yeah Jade, what makes you say that?" "You just…haven't been acting like yourself." "Oh, sorry. I… I didn't get much sleep last night." "Mhm" Jade said giving me the eye. We walked out to the lunch table, only Tori was there, everyone else was in line. "I'm goanna go grab a bite to eat, ok?" Jade said walking off.

I sat down across from Tori. "So." "So?" She said. "When are you goanna invite them? Unless you did it already…" "No, I didn't." she said. "I don't know how, I mean, how are we goanna convince every single last one of them to come over to my house on a school night, especially a Tuesday." "I don't know, just tell them it's about Cat" "No, I don't want them to know it's about Cat, until they get there." "Fine, just say Cat invited them?" "I guess." Tori said, she looked ran down, but I couldn't blame her.

The gang made their way back to the table. "Healthy diet, day 1." Robbie said sitting down with his salad, "Don't get hype Robbie, I mean, how much skinny and scrawnier can you get?" Rex said. Robbie pouted. "Yeah, he has a point." Andre said, "I mean _you_ really trying to _lose_ weight?" "Geez, I was trying to be healthy. I regret spending 13 bucks on this salad." Andre choked on his drink, "You spent 13 dollars on a salad?!" "It has Kale!"

"Anyway." Tori interrupted. "Cat, ugh, she was wondering if we could meet up at my place tonight?" "Hold it Vega, you mean _Cat,_ wants _us_ , to meet at _your house_ , on a _Tuesday_ night?" Jade. "Yeah, kinda sounds strange." Andre said, "Come on, Cat's always been a little strange." Robbie said, "That's not true." Tori said, everyone starred at her. "Seriously?" Rex said breaking the silence, "Well, you guys should come. I mean Cat hasn't been herself and she hasn't been hanging around us lately, so maybe we should give it a chance? Perhaps…she has something to tell us?" I said winking at Tori, "Yeah, she could! I mean, she didn't give me much information." "Whatever Vega, but only because of Cat." Jade said rolling her eyes.

Step one complete J

 _Tori's POV:_

I paced around in circles. I made sure we had drinks, snacks, and plenty of tissues. I didn't think this through, how was I going to deliver this information? How was I going to make this sound ok? How will they react? My heart started beating fast, a part of me wanted to cancel this whole thing, but I knew if the gang did find out Cat was in the hospital, they would want an explanation from her and well, I'm pretty sure Cat would have a mental break down trying to tell them. I breathed in and out deeply.

 _I can do this. I can do this. I can do this and I will do this. I will do this. Tori Vega, you can do this._

 ** _*DING DONG*_**

Oh shit. If I opened the door, this whole thing – plan would be in battle mode. But if I didn't….

No Tori! You can't think like this!

I took one more deep breath and walked to the door. Then I opened it.

It was Beck, "Hey Beck, where's Jade?" "Ugh, she's coming…she's on the phone." Beck said stepping inside, "So Tori, how are you going to explain this? I'll help as much as possible, but you're the one with all the info." "I..I don't know, I guess I'll just have to improvise." Jade came in, "Well, hello Vega. Where's Cat?" I cleared my throat, "She's not here yet." I saw some headlights pull up and looked out the window. It was Andre, Robbie and…Rex. I opened up the door and let them in. "Sup, hey, where's Cat?" Andre asked. "Ugh, she's not here yet." Beck said, "Hey, ugh, why don't you guys have a seat." I said.

Once everyone was seated, I cleared my throat. "Ok, guys, me and Beck have something to tell you." I said, Jade arched her eyebrow. "Cat's not coming." I said. "So…we should just go home?" Robbie said, "No, in fact, Cat…she didn't invite you, me and Tori did." Beck said hopping up. "Ok? What is going on here?!" Jade said, "Me and Tori invited you here to discuss...Cat," Beck continued "Sounds fair." Robbie said. "The truth is, me and Tori, well Tori, found out why Cat has been acting so strange lately." "Yeah, I guess I'll explain." I said.

"So, long story short, the morning after the last time we went to the karaoke dokie, Cat came knocking on my front door, she had a cut on her lip, some bruises, and her had some blood on her pants. I asked her for an explanation, and she said she'd give me one but I couldn't tell anyone. I said ok, she told me her parents were divorced, they neglected her, her father doesn't visit her, they don't like how...well, childish she is. She explained to me, well she basically said, that she pretends to be happy but she just _wants_ to be happy and she was scared that if she was her true self we wouldn't like her. I was so shocked with this news that I didn't realize it didn't really explain why looked…the way she did, until she was sleeping. We got in a dumb little feud after she woke up when I asked her a question about her mom, she left and I tried to contact her but she wouldn't answer. That Monday she told me not tell anyone about what happened, you know, when you guys heard me say that I never got an explanation about why she came to my house covered in blood? And by the way, that story was a lie. Anyway, Cat ignored me, and then one day leaving school, I saw her get in to some dude's car and I saw her kiss him, it puzzled me, but I ignored, because Cat's had boyfriends you know? The next day, Trina was going to the mall so I went with her to get my mind off things, of course Cat was there with some other guy I hadn't seen. She called him Luke, and he looked about mid-twenties. I followed them and I brought a hoodie, hat and glasses to disguise myself, anyway, I followed them in to hot topic, they walked to the back of the store, I followed and I saw him kiss her and he made some sexual comments towards her. Then I left, told Trina to take me to Cat's house when we left, Trina dropped me off, I went to the front door and rang the doorbell and knocked on the door but no one answered. Then I got the key from under the door mat and I snuck in, I snuck into Cat's room and took her diary. I saw some headlights pull up from the window, so I snuck out the back door in the kitchen. I couldn't get the diary open all weekend so Monday, or yesterday, during lunch, when I was in the bathroom alone I got it open. I read a passage from Friday, and it ugh…it said…well Cat wrote that it's not fair how her mom is making her sell her body and some other stuff that I don't remember because someone walked in. Of course, it was Cat, and she was thanking me for covering her with that dumb Cat story that I just told you was a lie, I went to leave the bathroom but the handle of my bag got caught on the door and all my books flew out including the diary. Cat saw it, freaked and ran out, and she left school. So, I left too, I went to her house and I snuck in again and I went upstairs and her room was a mess, her things were all over the floor, her dresser was knocked over it was just a mess…I went down in the kitchen to leave and I saw her leave a note that said she was at a friend's house. So, I decided to go to one of you guys houses one by one, I stopped at Beck's first because well, he was the closest. Of course, Cat was there, Beck let me in, I told him about Cat, he called the ambulance, they took Cat away, me and Beck got questioned, and we came up with this plan to tell you guys about this whole situation and yeah…here we are."

Silence.

Until Jade broke it.

"Where is she?! Which hospital?! Which floor?! Which room?! What number?! We have to go see her!" "Jade, we can't me and Tori tried, the doctors or police don't want Cat making contact with any non-family members right now." "Seriously?! Her family is the one who put her through this!" "Jade, I mean, we can always try after school tomorrow." I said. "What about her dick head father? Does he know? Did he visit? Is she going to live with him now?!" Jade continued. "Jade, we…we don't know. We don't know anything." "So…what do we do now?" Robbie said, "There's nothing we can do, as of now. I mean we can go home, and then try and visit tomorrow right?" "Yeah. Sounds like plan" Andre said, trying to lighten the mood, but we were all down on the inside. "Yeah, lets go home."


	13. ATTENTION AGAIN! SORRYZ!

**SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! BUT I WAS TYPING UP ALL THAT! I'M STILL WORKING ON IT! YES IT WILL STILL BE A CORI STORY, I'M ALMOST THERE, I JUST HAD TO GET PAST CAT'S WHOLE SITUATION AND GET IN HER IN THE HOSPITAL. BECK MIGHT HAVE MORE PARTS, SORRY HE WAS BARELY IN THERE.**

 **IDK THE NEXT TIME I WILL UPDATE, BUT WHEN I UPDATE, I LIKE TO HAVE A LOT OF CHAPTERS DONE SO YEAH.**

 **\+ I JUST HAVE A LOT OF WORK**

 **\+ I'M DOING LACROSSE AND I HAVE PRACTICE EVERYDAY AND SOMETIMES SATURDAY PRACTICE, NOT INCLUDING OUR GAMES.**

 **\+ MY GRANDPA JUST PASSED MONDAY SO YEAH :( BUT I'M DOING OK.**

 **BTW, ANY ONE GOT A WE HEART IT? I JUST MADE ONE IVORLEEE**

 **THAT'S ALSO MY PINTREST :)**


End file.
